La Vida de Thaddeus Blakk
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Todos piensan que el Dr. Blakk es un hombre sin corazon y sin sentimientos, esas personas no lo conocieron como debian ¿Acaso Thaddeus Blakk habra sentido algo alguna vez?


"_**La Vida de Thaddeus Blakk"**_

Desde muy pequeño siempre le llamo la atención la ciencia y el poder de las babosas. Sabía que las babosas se podían hacer más poderosas pero como siempre un Shane se tenía que interponer, siempre con lo de las reglas y que lo que hacía estaba "Mal". ¿Acaso estaba mal buscar más poder? ¿Acaso estaba mal buscar un "bien" para los ciudadanos? Bueno, quizás él no lo hacía de la mejor forma pero el resultado sería el mismo.

Recordó sus días entrenando con la Maestra Invencible, era un alumno prodigio al igual que lo era Will Shane solo que Thaddeus Blakk poseía mas inteligencia, pero al parecer importaba mas las "relaciones" con las babosas, eran simples municiones. Fue en ese momento en que la Maestra lo rechazo en que juro venganza, contra ella y contra los Shane. Cobraría su venganza aunque tardara mil años en conseguirla.

Así paso el tiempo, y todo ese tiempo lo uso para planear su venganza. Se fortaleció tanto física como sicológicamente, hizo experimento tras experimento hasta conseguir la absoluta perfección que buscaba, encontró la tal llamada Agua Oscura y logro lo que buscaba: Convertir las babosas en babosas malvadas. Estas nuevas babosas poseían aun más poder que las normales, pero antes de atacar a la Maestra Invencible decidió probar su nuevo experimento con Shane.

Pero en pleno duelo cuando probo su nueva babosa ocurrió algo que no esperaba, la babosa malvada creó una especie de agujero negro que se estaba tragando todo, al parecer su experimento aun no estaba completo del todo. Pero por lo menos el agujero se trago a Will Shane, unos toques más y la siguiente seria la Maestra Invencible. Pero con algo no contaba.

Resulta que Will Shane tenía un hijo.

Debió haberlo supuesto, pero el chico era solo un crio. No sería un gran problema… o al menos eso es lo que pensó en un principio. Luego resulta que el joven Shane no estaba solo, había creado una banda: La Banda de Shane. Estaba conformada por una chica, un Troll y un Topoide. Al final esos cuatro resultaron ser un gran problema para el Dr. Blakk.

Lo que más le molestaba eran los idiotas que tenia de sirvientes, Diablos Nachos, Loke y Lode. ¡¿Era mucho pedir alguien competente como Morris?! Entonces llego Twist, un adolecente con una sola cosa en mente, _venganza_. Parecía saber muy bien lo que quería, asique lo puso a prueba. Era muy bueno en su entrenamiento y parecía dispuesto a todo, por fin alguien que valiera la pena. Ese chico guio a Eli Shane directo a una trampa, se gano su confianza y luego le traiciono, era perfecto. No dudo más en convertirlo en su discípulo. Además de Morris, ese chico era de mucha ayuda, casi como un hijo.

Pero a veces sentado en su despacho se dedicaba a recordar aquel año en que no pensó en su venganza, se dedicaba a pensar en aquel año en que experimento ese sentimiento llamado amor, se dedicaba a pensar en Marlene. Era una bella mujer de hermosos ojos color Ambar, su largo y sedoso cabello Violeta oscuro hacia resaltar sus ojos.

Ella lo hacía sentir… en paz, jamás se había sentido tan pacifico. Esa simple sonrisa que ella le daba le quitaba completamente el aliento, cualquiera daría todo con tal de acariciar su sedoso cabello. Thaddeus Blakk pensó que alguien como ella jamás se acercaría a un hombre como él. Resulto todo lo contrario.

Ella sin conocerlo y solo sabiendo sobre las babosas malvadas aun así confió en él, sin importarle lo que Blakk hacia le regalaba dulces sonrisas, sonrisas que lo dejaban hipnotizado. Thaddeus era un hombre firme, pero al lado de Marlene se ponía nervioso y no sabía que decir. Aunque a su lado no había necesidad de palabras, una simple mirada lo decía todo. Jamás en toda su vida creyó que conocería a alguien que lograra verlo más allá de la simple apariencia, pero ella lograba hacerlo con solo mirarle a los ojos. Ella logaba sacarle sonrisas verdaderas.

Recordó aquel día en el que fueron de picnic, había sido lo suficientemente valiente para tomarle de la mano pero tenía un constante rubor en sus mejillas. ¡Era Thaddeus Blakk por amor a todo lo malo! Marlene era capaz de hacer eso, de colocarle nervioso, de hacer que se sonrojara tan profundamente como el Agua Oscura, cosas que nadie había podido hacer antes.

Ese hermoso día sucedió, la beso. Recuerda cada momento. Cuando ella le miro a los ojos mientras el pasaba los brazos por su cintura, Marlene, o Marli como le decía de cariño, paso los brazos por su cuello y se acerco, ambos cerraron los ojos sintiendo el dulce roce de sus labios. Fue un momento perfecto, un momento que Blakk jamás olvidaría, un momento que jamás olvido.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un lado oscuro. No podía dejar de lado su venganza, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir, no sabía qué hacer. En realidad lo sabía, el problema es que no quería aceptarlo, no quería dejar ir a Marli. Pero Blakk debía aceptar que ella estaba en constante peligro cerca de él, no tuvo más remedio que alejarla de sí mismo. Aun se lamenta su perdida, pero debía cumplir con su venganza.

Morris entro en la habitación interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su jefe, Blakk le miro seriamente con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa de su despacho.

-Espero que sea importante Morris-. Su mayordomo le mostro una carta.

-Llego esto para usted, el problema es que no dice de quien es ¿Quiere que la eche a la basura Señor?-. Pregunto con su actitud tranquila de siempre, el Dr. Blakk se lo pensó, era un simple y limpio sobre blanco de tamaño normal.

-Dámela-. Dijo tranquilamente estirando una mano, el mayordomo se la entrego.- Gracias Morris, puedes retirarte-. Con una inclinación se fue dejando a su jefe solo.

Examino con cuidado la carta, estaba escrito su nombre completo en ella. Le resultaba bastante familiar ese tipo de letra, entonces sintió un aroma en el aire y provenía de la carta. Olfateo un poco más, era perfume, un perfume que reconocería en cualquier parte.

-_Marlene_…-. Susurro sorprendido, abrió rápidamente la carta con el corazón golpeándole el pecho. Trago con algo de dificultad y respiro profundamente para comenzar a leer.

"_Querido Thad:_

_Todos decían y dicen que eres un hombre despiadado, pero todas esas personas no te conocen como yo lo hago._

_Yo sabía lo que tu hacías, los experimentos, el metro babosa y ahora la ametralladora. Jamás me importo todo eso, yo veía que bajo toda esa capa de "frialdad" existía un corazón. Un corazón capaz de sentir felicidad, tristeza o… amor._

_Esos días que pasamos juntos conocí al verdadero Thaddeus Blakk. Un hombre sencillo, tierno, cariñoso, comprensivo, el hombre del cual me enamore y sigo enamorada. Aquel hombre que me protegía de cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera, y sé que por eso te fuiste. Por protegerme._

_Ese hombre sigue ahí._

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte que yo sigo confiando en ti, sigo aquí afuera esperándote. Solo te escribo esto para que aun sepas que te sigo amando, siempre voy a estar aquí. _

_Te amo Thad._

_Con Amor Marli"._

Por segunda vez en su vida Thaddeus Blakk sonrió verdaderamente. Su querida Marli aun le amaba tanto como él, sentía que el corazón le explotaría de felicidad, incluso habia usado el apodo que le tenia de cariño. En ese momento escucho como tocaban la puerta. Guardo la cara en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, cerca del corazón.

-Adelante-. La puerta se abrió y Twist entro por esta con Loki en su hombro.

-Lamento si he interrumpido señor, pero es hora de mi entrenamiento diario-. Dijo el rubio serio como siempre que hablaba con Blakk.

-Es cierto, hoy es entrenamiento submarino-. Vio que su discípulo lucia nervioso.- ¿Sucede algo Twist?-. Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-N-No Dr. Blakk-. Mintió el rubio intentando sonar normal.

-¿Le tienes miedo al agua?-. Blakk lucia sorprendido y comprobó que estaba en lo cierto cuando Twist bajo la mirada.- ¿Twist?

-Es más un trauma, casi me ahogue en un rio cuando era pequeño-. Explico estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo. Blakk se levanto y le puso una mano en el hombro, el rubio levanto la mirada sorprendido.

-No te preocupes, cuando sea el momento lo superaras. Por ahora practicaremos un poco la lección pasada-. Con eso Blakk salió de su despacho seguido de un sorprendido Twist. Al parecer Thaddeus Blakk dejo salir un poco su lado comprensivo y su lado paterno.

* * *

_**Nos vemos la proxima pues estoy terminando un especial de Halloween y redoble de tambores *tatatatatatatata* (La produccion no alcanza para verdaderos) LA CONTINUACION DE ¡¿POR QUE ES TAN DIFICIL?! Asi es, en la continuacion sabran como les fue a Eli y Trixie en su cita, nos veremos la proxima BYE!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
